Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (Julian Bernardino Style) Preview Clip 4: Thomas duels with Iron Arry and gets the first mask.
Here is preview clip 4 of Thomas fighting S.C.Ruffey and getting the first mask for Bertie in Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Iron Arry as Axel *Toby as Murfy *Bertie as Polokus Soundtrack (Rayman 2: Revolution) Soundtrack (from Rayman 2: The Great Escape on the PC, Sega Dreamcast, PS1, and PS2, found on http://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-2-the-great-escape and http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *042 - The Celestial Slide ~ Reprise *043 - Guardian of the Mask *130 - Jingle ~ Boss Defeated *157 - Ambient ~ Ancient Temples *045 - The Four Masks *131 - Jingle ~ Obtaining the Mask *046 - Polokus ~ Spirit of the World Sound Effects (Thomas vs Iron Arry) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saber_catch.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall02.wav *Spin clash.wav *lasrhit4.wav *2 clash CK.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSbody02.wav *LSbody01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav Transcript Part 1 *(Thomas arrives and meets up with Toby) *Toby: You see this slope? It's very slippery. You will lose control if you turn sideways. To accelerate, push the analog control forward. And to slow down, pull the analog stick toward you. Warning: You cannot use your helicopter while sliding. *Thomas: Okay. No problem. (winks at Harold, who departs) Okay. Here we go. (steps onto the slope, but starts to slide down, grabbing a yellow lums and two red lums, then jumps off, plummeting down. Thomas ends up being back where he is, but tries again, then grabs the yellow lum as he jumps over a gap, misses a yellow lum, but grabs another yellow lum, jumps off, and plunges down. Thomas ends up back where he is, but tries again, then grabs the yellow lum, lands on another slope to grab four yellow lums, and jumps over to get a yellow lum. He slides on another slope, just to grab two yellow lums, sails over, grabbing three other yellow lums, but lands on another slope, only to grab two yellow lums, and comes to a screeching halt, grabbing a green lum) Whoa! Where in the world am I?! *Iron Arry: (awakens and sees Thomas) Hey! Who is it that dares to disturb the tranquility of this place?! *Thomas: Uh-oh. I've woken up a boss. Well, um, I'm Agent Thomas! *Iron Arry: (gets up, picks up a red lightsaber, and stands up) Agent Thomas?! That name means nothing to me! And ask me, what do you think you're doing here? And what exactly do you think you want? *Thomas: Well, I have to gather together the four masks to bring Master Bertie back. This is my only chance to chase the pirates away. *Iron Arry: Well, how am I to know that you ain't simply a thief?! Only your strength and bravery can convience me. Prove yourself. And prepare to fight. (ignites his red lightsaber, and as Thomas takes out his two lightsabers, one light blue in his right hand and the other light green in his left hand, he ignites them both and charges forward) *Narrator: With their lightsabers, the warriors began a furious battle. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Thomas's sabers sliced through Iron Arry's cloaks, but when Iron Arry was no longer there, he had dissapeared. (Thomas and Iron Arry begin a furious battle. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Thomas's sabers slice through Iron Arry's cloaks, causing Iron Arry to groan in pain, and dissapear, when Thomas switches off his sabers as well as Iron Arry's) *Thomas: Yeesss! (climbs upward, swinging on the purple lums, and reaching the top, going up the stairs, grabbing another yellow lum, heads back down, and goes through a tunnel, grabbing three red lums, until he finally walks slowly upward. Slowly and surely, Thomas walks bravely up to the stone, stops, and as if by magic, gasps, when some electric bolts activate in his hands, causing them to have electricity, and as the top stone finally opens, a blue mask, being the first one, pops out, and as Thomas climbs up onto the stone and grabs it, he holds it in the air and dissapears like magic, before the top stone closes again) Part 2 *(Hours later, night has fallen, and as Thomas finally reappears again and looks at the mask, he looks around) Where am I? *Bertie: Welcome, Agent Thomas. *Thomas: Huh?! Who's that?! *Bertie: Why, I am Master Bertie, the spirit of the world, and the father of Princess Emily. (Thomas walks up to Bertie, who gasps in amazement when he sees Thomas holding one of the masks) Ah, I see that you have got the first of my four masks. *Thomas: Yes, I have! *Bertie: Well, for now, I am far away, and can only speak in dreams. But if you bring the last three masks, I shall awaken, and help you to fight the pirates. (Thomas gives Bertie the first mask, and as Bertie puts it onto his stone, he shakes hands with Thomas, and makes a magic spiral door, that now teleports Thomas back to the Minisarus Plain) Please be strong. Our world's destiny is in your hands. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14Bernardino Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof